Donald's Crime
Donald's Crime is a short from Walt Disney Productions starring Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Daisy Duck. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Cartoon in 1945. Synopsis One evening while eagerly awaiting a date with Daisy, Donald realizes he doesn't have any money. When he sees Huey, Duey, and Louie's piggy bank, and following a brief battle with his conscience, he takes it. After sending the nephews to bed, and try to hide the uneasy feelings, Donald breaks open the piggy bank, takes the money (totaling $1.25), and goes on to have a fun time with Daisy at a local dance club. Later that evening, Donald drops Daisy off at her house. She kisses him and calls him a "big shot." Donald at first feels prideful as he starts to walk home, but soon he begins to feel guilty. His conscience calls him a gangster and reminds him that bank robbery is a federal crime. Donald starts to imagine that federal agents are chasing him and he starts to run. As the film continues, his visions become more nightmarish and desperate. At last Donald corners himself in a dark alley and believes he is in jail. He frantically grabs the bars of a door window and shakes it. A sign falls off and hits him in the head. It's a 'help wanted' sign, and Donald discovers the door is the service entrance of an all night cafe. Donald works through the night and earns enough money to pay back his nephews, except when he returns the money to the piggy bank, he accidentally returns $1.30 of the original $1.25. When the nephews wake up, they see Donald trying to take a nickel from the piggy bank and begin to complain. Donald's conscience reminds him, "You see, chum? Crime doesn't pay." Characters *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Daisy Duck (voiced by Gloria Blondell) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Clarence Nash) Home video releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #4.16: "Donald's Weekend" *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #8.6: "Inside Donald Duck" *The New Mickey Mouse Club, October 13, 1977 *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #63 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #28 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #11 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.34: "Donald's Nephews" Home video '''VHS' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: More of Disney's Best: 1932-1946'' *''Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Greatest Hits'' *''View-Master Interactive Vision: Disney's Cartoon Arcade'' DVD *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (bonus on Gold Collection DVD) *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 2'' *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Donald and Daisy'' Trivia *This was Gloria Blondell's first performance as Daisy and marks the debut of Daisy's "normal" voice. Her last speaking role in Mr. Duck Steps Out was voiced by Clarence Nash and had a duck voice like Donald's. Gallery 1945.jpg Date with Daisy time.jpeg Tumblr nbkanql8Lb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nnlxd66EOi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Donald with a piggy bank.png Tumblr nj42fk3QMn1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nj42kcZ92W1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nj42n1OKnc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nj42oeD8if1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Staircase in Donald's Crime.png Donald going up the stairs.png Tumblr nelmyb1aAb1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Dishwasher wanted sign.png Donald cleaning dishes.png Donald putting coins in the piggy bank.png 1945_DISNEY.png Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1945 shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Featured shorts Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts